


TCEST - Pink

by CeruleanBound



Series: OT4 Oneshots [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, M/M, Multi, OT4, Orgy, Punishment, Turtlecest, Vibrators, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanBound/pseuds/CeruleanBound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairings: OT4<br/>Summary: The Prince of Pranks finds himself tied up after he dyes all of Raph’s masks pink!<br/>Turtles’ Ages: Leo – 24, Raph – 23, Donnie – 22, Mikey – 21<br/>Author Note: Turtles are not biologically related<br/>I don’t own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles</p>
            </blockquote>





	TCEST - Pink

Mikey blinked awake slowly. It took him a moment to process that he was in Leo’s bedroom, which was strange because he couldn’t remember having a reason to go in there. He also noticed he was sprawled out on the bed, legs spread revealingly for anyone who might walk in. Mikey blushed slightly and tried to close his legs, but realized that he couldn’t. Panic raced through his body when he also tried to move his arms and found them bound. The sea green mutant gasped and pulled against the bindings until he noticed the color. Blue eyes widened, recognizing the pink fabric tying him to the bed. He’d bleached all of Raph’s masks pink, earlier that day.

 

The sea green mutant wracked his brain to remember how exactly he’d come to be in this situation. The last thing he could remember was being chased around the lair by a very angry Raphael. He didn’t feel any pain, though, so he must not have been knocked out from a clobbering…

 

“R-Raph?” Mikey asked in a squeaky voice.

 

His emerald lover didn’t reply and it quickly became clear to the restrained turtle that he was indeed alone in the leader’s bedroom. Mikey chewed his lip and pulled against the masks again. Unfortunately, they were all experts when it came to tying knots so Mikey knew he wasn’t going to be able to get out of the bindings. He wasn’t entirely sure if he deserved this, yes he pulled pranks all the time, but they didn’t usually lead to him being tied to a bed and left alone.

 

Mikey looked around the room and his pupils dilated when his gaze landed on a tube of lube on Leo’s nightstand. Next to the lube was a cock ring and vibrator. The cock ring was pink just like his restraints. The sea green turtle let out a lustful moan. He wasn’t usually the turtle tied up, but the erotic change was leading to a rapidly hardening erection beneath his shell. Several moments later, the soft cartilage of his slit started to part and his cock peaked out. Mikey whimpered because he couldn’t reach it to stroke himself while he waited.

 

He hoped Raph would come back for him soon. The thought of the older turtle dominating him while he was tied up was making him squirm with excited anticipation. His mind started to race with erotic fantasies about what was to come and his erect dick was now standing proudly between his spread legs. Mikey didn’t even care anymore about the embarrassment he’d felt earlier when he realized the situation he was in. At this point he just wanted someone to come in and touch him.

 

The sea green turtle looked away from his twitching cock to the door when he heard the handle turn. He sighed in relief when Raph entered. He wasn’t alone however; Donnie and Leo followed closely behind and approached the bed when Raph hung back to lock the door. Mikey blushed slightly and flashed what he hoped was somewhere between an innocent and cheeky smile.

 

“Well whatda we have here? The Prince of Pranks all tied up?” Raph smirked from the door and then gestured to the painfully hard sea green dick, “Little excited, Mike? Ya already dropped down.”

 

Mikey bit his lip and tried to shrug as much as he could against his hold. The tied turtle gasped in surprise when Donnie suddenly dragged a thick olive digit from the base of his engorged length to the tip and swirled his finger around the head, collecting the pearl of precome as he did so. A pleased groan issued from him as he watched Donnie stick the finger in his mouth and suck on his lovely essence. The sea green cock twitched when Donnie moaned from the taste of his younger lover and went back for seconds.

 

Mikey’s attention was then split as Leo scooted closer to the head of the bed and pressed their beaks together in a hard kiss. His tongue invaded the smaller’s mouth and explored the thoroughly mapped territory. Their tongues battled and danced and left the younger mutant panting when the leader pulled away to lap at his neck.

 

“I heard you were a naughty _boy_ ,” Leo husked around the skin he was lavishing attention on.

 

Mikey churred in response and closed his eyes. It was no secret that he loved being called ‘boy’ when they were intimate. Something about the word made him quiver with desire and they all knew it. His eyes shot open and he squawked in surprise when Leo unexpectedly bit him. It didn’t hurt; it was just surprising because the blue banded ninja didn’t usually bite.

 

“You’ve been such a bad _boy_ , pulling so many pranks lately,” Leo continued on as Donnie slowly stroked Mikey’s hard length, “You know, that means we have to punish you.”

 

Mikey nodded in agreement and churred louder when his entrance was suddenly breached by a cold slicked finger. He hadn’t even seen Raph move to the nightstand to retrieve the lube; he’d been so entranced by Leo. Churrs and moans spilled from the smaller turtle into Leo’s passionate kisses as the younger was simultaneously stroked and pumped. Despite the amazing onslaught of sexy fondling, Mikey wished Raph would hurry up and enter him because he was getting close.

 

Abruptly, Leo pulled back and Mikey’s penis was clamped down on. His eyes widened when he remembered the cock ring he’d seen on the nightstand. He gasped and shook his head, eyes begging his lovers, but they simply grinned at him.

 

Mikey moaned, “No, no, no, no!”

 

“Naughty boys have to wait to cum,” Raph purred and pushed the vibrator into the widened canal he’d been loosening up.

 

Mikey inhaled sharply when the vibrator was turned on, pulsating enthusiastically against his prostate and making his eyes roll. They’d never put a cock ring on him before and the sudden restriction was making him whimper in fear. At the panicked sound, Donnie’s hands smoothed over his thighs and Leo pressed a gentler kiss to his forehead to remind him he was going to be okay. Mikey knew his lovers would never hurt him, even if they were seeking revenge. He trusted them and tried to relax.

 

“Don’t worry, Mikey,” Raph stated, “You’ll get your turn, after _we_ do.”

 

With that, Leo and Donnie both left the youngest turtle on the bed and walked towards Raph. The olive mutant captured a heated kiss from the red banded ninja while Leo dropped to his knees and coaxed Raph’s hard length out of his shell. Mikey’s eyes widened as he watched his lovers. Just like they knew about his love for being called ‘boy,’ they also knew he loved to watch.

 

With Raph’s impressive emerald cock dripping with Leo’s saliva, the trio moved towards the leader’s desk. Raph lifted the purple ninja onto the desk and lined up his cock with Don’s tight entrance. Moans spilled from the bottoming turtle as he was filled and concurrently Raph groaned appreciatively as his dick was encased in the wonderful heat. Mikey understood they must have prepped Don before coming in. They’d never enter each other without thorough prepping first because they could risk tearing their partner. He was thankful they’d thought ahead and didn’t waste time prepping him now because the pressure from the ring was uncomfortable and the need to cum was becoming increasingly painful.

 

Raph set a steady rhythm, thrusting into the olive turtle as Leo climbed up above Don, sitting down fully on the olive mutant's erection that had finally made an appearance. Leo and Don both churred and Mikey moaned, pulling against his restraints. He wanted to join so badly. He was starting to understand his punishment and frowned miserably even though he couldn’t take his eyes off the erotic scene. The leaf green mutant stroked himself in time with Raph and Don’s movements, his erection glistening with drooling precome.

 

“Like the view, Mikey?” Raph panted and twisted his hips to make sure the sea green mutant wasn’t missing anything.

 

Mikey whimpered and nodded, trying desperately to ignore his dick pulsing painfully against the cock ring. He was starting to feel dizzy from the constant vibrations in his ass and the other stimulations. Don gasped from Raph's sudden movement and scrunched his eyes closed making Mikey wish he could switch places with the olive mutant.

 

“Want me to replace that vibrator with something else?” Raph drawled out after a while, never relenting the pace he set.

 

“Please,” Mikey begged before Raph even finished his question.

 

Raph's golden eyes lit up and he chuckled. He pulled out of Don, earning a whine from the genius when he lost the wonderful contact. The sai wielder continued to stroke himself teasingly, eyes locked with his youngest lover. Mikey pulled against the restraints again and moaned when Raph removed the toy, placing it at the foot of the bed to be cleaned later. The youngest ninja nearly sobbed in relief when Raph climbed up on the bed and scooted closer on his knees. He lifted Mikey’s hips and filled him with his thick girth.

 

“God Mikey, you’re so fucking tight,” Raph moaned and thrust forcefully.

 

Mikey cried out when his prostate was slammed into. He was too focused on watching Raph’s intense determination to notice Leo and Donnie had left the desk until Don was straddling him and sitting down on his  swollen cock. Mikey gasped and threw his head back into the pillows, eyes shut and churring loudly.

 

“Be a good boy and open your mouth, Mikey,” Leo ordered in a husky voice, prodding his lover’s cheek with the head of his wet cock. 

 

Mikey nodded in delight and opened his mouth for the wonderful leaf green treat, thankful he was finally part of the fun. The nunchuck master relaxed his throat so Leo could take control and thrust into him. The sound of churring and moaning filled the leader’s bedroom as together the four lovers rose higher towards completion, moving together as a team.

 

Don was the first to finish, his sticky seed splashing across Mikey’s plastron as he groaned. Mikey sobbed when Don’s anal muscles clamped down on his penis but he couldn’t reach his own release. He was so focused on his own problem, he was surprised when Leo’s hot cum filled his mouth. Mikey swallowed quickly, enjoying the view of his lover’s scrunched face as he rode the wave of his orgasm. Moments later, the tied turtle felt Raph’s essence filling him as well. His lovers panted when they’d been completely drained and tucked themselves back in. Mikey frowned when Don lifted off his erection.

 

“Are you going to be a good boy from now on?” Raph asked, still panting, and traced a finger around the cock ring preventing Mikey’s orgasm.

 

Mikey nodded his head rapidly and chewed his lip.

 

“Are you going to dye my masks back to red?” Raph continued his teasing; now dragging his finger along the bulging veins.

 

“Yes! Please let me cum! I'm sorry I dyed them pink!!” Mikey sobbed and then the cock ring was released and he exploded all over himself.

 

“Good boy,” Raph purred with a smirk, leaning forward to lick away the mess.

 

Mikey panted harshly and closed his eyes, letting the soothing tongue of his emerald lover lap away his cum. He’d never experienced such a powerful orgasm and now felt exhausted. Donnie moved back towards him and peppered kisses across his flushed face while Leo gently stroked his arm.

 

“You okay?” Donnie whispered and pressed their beaks together in a sweet kiss.

 

Mikey swallowed and nodded. He kept his eyes closed but noted that Leo was removing the restraints. When his wrists were free, he let his sore arms flop next to his sides and sighed heavily. He definitely didn’t want to use the cock ring again, but besides that the punishment hadn’t been that bad. He would make good on his word and return Raph’s masks to their original color, but he couldn’t promise he’d give up pranking is lovers – and they knew that. He’d just have to hope the next punishment would be just as sexy.


End file.
